


Cooking from Memory

by DisasterMages



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: "She stirred in the unevenly cut vegetables as Sombra pushed them off the cutting board and into the pot, making sure to fold all of them into the stew and inhaled deeply. The smell of it reminded Satya of her mother, of her family, and of the home she’d left when Vishkar recruited her, it always did."





	

It had been something Satya had wanted to try exactly once to see how it would turn out, or if it could make her remember her family before Vishkar, but once turned into twice, and twice turned into a thing that happened regularly. 

Satya looked between the cookbook and the pot on the stove, stirring what was in the pot with a wooden spoon. The meals provided by Vishkar had been designed to enhance the mind’s performance, not to have any real kind of taste, no smells that could make her think of home, no memories attached to them. Squinting at the book, Satya sprinkled in saffron that she’d already measured out beforehand, taking such care in doing it that she didn’t even hear Sombra coming up behind her. 

Had it only been Satya herself to eat it, she might not have tried it, but something about Sombra made her want to try it and feed the both of them. It might’ve been what Satya had seen her eat before, quick things, no real nutrition to them, but they were convenient for how quickly Sombra was almost always moving. It might’ve also been the way Sombra reminded her of home, and how neither of them had had a real one in such a long time. 

She stirred in the unevenly cut vegetables as Sombra pushed them off the cutting board and into the pot, making sure to fold all of them into the stew and inhaled deeply. The smell of it reminded Satya of her mother, of her family, and of the home she’d left when Vishkar recruited her, it always did. When they first started, Satya only cooked foods she remembered her mother making, but those memories were fuzzy and half remembered at best, and she’d had to go digging to find the rest of the recipe.

Sombra had been patient with her, more than patient, she was just as shaky about cooking and the topic of families as Satya was, but still she followed her to every specialty store, every farmer’s market, and down the aisle of every bookstore in search of more cookbooks. And when Satya finished making something, Sombra always ate it so quickly, as if she hadn’t had something like this in years, or ever. It always brought a smile to Satya’s face to watch her eat it, because Sombra always told her how delicious it was and Satya could always see how much she meant it when she looked at Sombra’s face.

The sound of Sombra dropping the cutting board and the knives she’d used in the dishwasher brought Satya back to the present and she set the spoon down on the spoon rest and set the lid on the pot, turning to face her girlfriend as she let the stew simmer. “Does this remind you of your mother as well?” Satya asked as Sombra lifted herself up onto the counter rather than sitting on one of the stools. 

“I don’t remember that much about her, but I don’t remember her in a kitchen.” Sombra said, swinging her legs as she looked at Satya. There was a lot Sombra didn’t remember about either of her parents, and there was a lot that was fuzzy, but she’d never had time to sit and think about them, who they were, what kind of parents they might’ve been if they’d lived through the crisis with her. 

Sombra looked away, pretending to find a tile on the kitchen floor interesting, but Satya interrupted that by taking Sombra’s hand and gently pulling her off the counter so she could kiss Sombra’s forehead and tuck her head under her chin, arms surrounding her protectively. One arm stayed around Sombra, but the other one reached up to hold the back of her head, Satya’s fingers stroking over the shaved half of it. Sombra pressed a small smile against Satya’s chest as she felt her stimming with her hair again. 

Pulling back a little and standing on her toes, Sombra kissed Satya’s chin and set her hands on Satya’s hips. She’d never had time to cook for herself, and she hadn’t really had a reason to, what people paid for her skills could cover most of anything, but Satya’s cooking was better than anything she’d ever had before, and she always ate it too fast because of that. Even her unevenly cut vegetables couldn’t change how good the food Satya made for her tasted.

Maybe Satya wanted to make sure she ate something that was healthy, or maybe she just wanted to make sure that Sombra ate something because she knew she forgot to do it, but Sombra hoped that she wouldn’t stop. She loved the look on Satya’s face when she watched her eat, there was always that little bit of worry that she wouldn’t like it, but Sombra always did. Sombra didn’t even mind chopping the vegetables for her. 

She tugged Satya down just a little more by her collar and pressed their foreheads together. If this sort of thing was family, Sombra could appreciate it, as long as Satya was her family.


End file.
